Dancing Queen
by HarvestBeauty
Summary: Larry has an interesting exchange with the belly dancer from the episode Good Old Reliable Janet.


_A/N: Just came to me out of nowhere and made me laugh. XD_

Jack sighed in relief as he finally sat back down in his seat. He covered his face with his hands and laughed in embarrassment. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever have thought that he'd be dancing with a belly dancer. He'd danced with plenty of girls, of course, but never anything like that before. His eyes widened as he saw the dancer slowly pull one of her scarves around Larry's neck from behind.

"Uh oh..." Larry muttered under his breath.

Jack laughed once again, grateful to finally have the attention off of himself. He could've sworn that he saw a flash of panic come over Larry's face.

"Come on! Dance with her!" Jack cheered his best friend on.

"Do it! Do it!" Chrissy encouraged.

Larry took a deep breath and sighed before rising up out of his seat, allowing the belly dancer to pull him along. He didn't want to seem too nervous in front of his friends. After all, he was going to get to dance with a gorgeous, scantily clad woman. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. In fact, the more of her he took in, the less nervous he became. Beautiful women were like a drug to him.

The music started up again and Larry had made the mistake of trying to do casual dancing with her at first. After a few laughs from the crowd, he burst into his own self-deprecating laughter and realized that the usual type of social dancing that one does in a bar wasn't going to work here...modern dancing just clashed too much with the music and the theme of this specific type of dancing. Larry faced her and started acting as her mirror, trying to mimic and copy her moves as best he could. The belly dancer responded with a huge smile and attempted to up the ante and was surprised when Larry continued to do what she did, matching her move for move. She'd never had a guy come up and dance with her like this before...it was so much fun.

Jack and Chrissy cheered their friend on, both very amused and highly impressed. Chrissy was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement. Larry may have lacked the scarves, finger cymbals and he was fully clothed...but he substituted for the cymbals by snapping his fingers and he moved his hips in a manner that would make most women jealous. It was weird and awesome.

The song finally finished and Larry gratefully returned to his seat as everyone applauded. He'd certainly gotten more than he bargained for when he decided to take his friends out to eat.

'"Hey, buddy...that was great!" Jack clapped him on the back.

"Nah..." Larry laughed and shook his head, shrugging him off.

"No, really! You gotta teach me how to do that!" Chrissy's blue eyes were wide with enthusiasm.

Larry paused at what Chrissy said. He supposed he would have a very fun time dancing with her.

"Hi..." A voice broke into Larry's thoughts. He turned to see that the belly dancer was talking to him. He almost did a double take. This was the first time she'd actually spoken to him.

"Well, hello there!" A huge smile came to Larry's face.

The belly dancer pulled up a seat and joined them at their table, sitting right next to Larry. She stuck her hand out.

"My name is Nadia." She smiled at him.

"My name is Larry and it was _such_ a pleasure dancing with you." Larry smiled at her, taking her hand in a warm and firm handshake.

Jack and Chrissy looked at each other in shock. Could they be witnessing a love connection before their very eyes?

"So, Larry, you seem like the kind of guy who is up for almost anything." Nadia's dark eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Pretty much." Larry winked at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I really like the way you move and it got me thinking..." Nadia reached into her bra and pulled out a small, white piece of paper. She handed it to him with an enthusiastic smile on her face.

Larry was going to make a joke about showing her some more of his moves in private when he'd gotten sidetracked by reading what was on the paper. It was not a phone number like he was expecting, nor was it a business card. It appeared to be some sort of address. Was it her home address, by chance? Larry couldn't believe his luck. First a dance and now a date. Could this day get any better?

"It's the address of a club that I go to a few days a week. We'd really like to have you down there. It would be such a nice change of pace, you know, having a guy like you there." Nadia smiled at him.

Larry felt a little confused. A club?

"Are you talking about dancing for money?" Larry asked her curiously.

"Yes, you see-" Nadia started, but then was interrupted by Larry.

"Well, that depends...are all of the women there as pretty as you?" Larry smiled at her flirtatiously. He honestly didn't mind the idea of dancing for women...it seemed really fun and right up his alley.

"Oh, no...you see, I work there. You're going to be dancing for men." Nadia clarified, smiling sweetly at him.

Larry had been casually sipping his soda when she broke the news to him. The shock of it all caused most of it to go down the wrong pipe, causing him to inhale it into his lungs. He coughed and gasped, his face turning bright red.

"..._What_?!" He managed to croak at her between coughs.

Before Nadia could respond, her manager came over to their table.

"Nadia, honey, I don't pay you to sit around and talk to the customers...I pay you to dance." He warned her.

"Yes, sir." Nadia dutifully rose up out of her seat. With a nod, her manager left the table and Nadia started to do the same, but then turned back to Larry and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Let me know what you think." She told him before walking away, taking her place back in the center of the room.

Larry just sat there, open mouthed and stunned. Chrissy squirmed in her seat, trying to squash down the amusement bubbling up inside of her and Jack tried desperately to hide his smirk behind his hand. When the roommates made eye contact with each other over the table, they both finally lost it. They burst into laughter at the unexpected change of events while Larry's face blazed bright red once again.

"Yeah,_ here's_ what I think..." Larry grumbled, tearing the piece of paper into smaller bits. He made a show of tossing it up into the air, letting it rain down onto their table like confetti.

This caused Chrissy to laugh even harder.

"Cut it out..." Larry crossed his arms and sunk down into his seat, sulking. "You guys tell_ no one_ of this. Seriously."

"What do you say, Larry...you want to dance for me?" Jack teased him, patting his lap as if he was beckoning Larry to give him a lap dance. "Good practice for your new job and all."

Larry sighed, rising up from the table. He rolled his eyes at the teasing he was receiving from his friends.

"Excuse me, I need to get some air." Larry slunk away from their table and slipped as quickly and as quietly as he could out the door of the restaurant. For a split second, Jack and Chrissy looked at each other and remorse flickered across their faces as they began feeling a little bit guilty for laughing at their friend. After a few seconds of quiet reflection, a smile tugged Chrissy's lips upward once again.

"Wait until I tell Janet!" Chrissy whispered excitedly to Jack.

This just set Jack off again into another fit of laughter.

THE END


End file.
